in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Red Flu
Story written by: Redfork2000 & PeaVZ108 Plot The gang is making plans for their current situations with different threats to Echo Creek, but this is soon interrupted by something unexpected. Red Fork gets sick! Being unable to lead the Red Crystals properly in this state, Twilight tells Red Fork to go to Ponyville for her friends to take care of him, while she takes care of Red Fork's responsabilities as the leader of the Red Crystals until Red Fork gets better. However, many villains see this as a golden opportunity to get their hands on some powerful alicorn magic. And when it turns out that Twilight's leadership methods are different than Red Fork's, it's going to take the others a while to get used to how she likes to work. Cast * Red Fork * Twilight Sparkle * Pinkie Pie * Applejack * Rainbow Dash * Rarity * Fluttershy * Blue Ocean * Blast * Alice * Tommy * Boulder * Captain Red Shell * Gary Guppy * Coconut Crab * Bright Spark * Fork-bot * Twi-bot * Miss Bloomina * Squash * Bloomerang * Petal * Thorn * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * Starcade * Test Subject Blue * Pink Angel * Viking * Licorice * Smokey Bacon * Owl * Fat Cat * Hot Air * Amelia Amethyst Story Several magic blasts can be seen coming out of the park. All kinds of spells are being performed there. Looking closer to the park, we can see Twilight and Amelia in the park together. Twilight Sparkle is helping Amelia learn a few new spells. * Twilight Sparkle: You're making an impressive progress, Amelia! I can't believe you've already learned so many spells in one session. * Amelia Amethyst: And it's all thanks to your help! Say, I wonder if there are any more spells I need to learn. * Twilight Sparkle: Oh, there's many more to learn. Magic is a subject that's been studied for thousands of years, by all kind of famous mages. I haven't even mastered half of the spells that exist. But I think you've made very good progress today. You're a great student. Keep up the good work, and one day you'll be a powerful wizard. * Amelia Amethyst: Thanks, Twilight! You're a great magic teacher, and you remind me of my previous teacher Warlock. He used to teach me magic when I was a kid centuries ago. So what's the next spell I need to learn? * Twilight Sparkle: Let's try a growth spell. It makes things larger. It's a bit difficult, but it sure comes in handy sometimes. I know I use it all the time when I invite Red Fork over to my castle. Twilight shows Amelia how to perform the spell. She grabs an apple, and performs the spell on the apple, making it grow twice its size. * Twilight Sparkle: Remember to stay focused on the object you're going to use the spell on at all times. The more you want it to grow, the more magic the spell requires. * Amelia Amethyst: I think I've done a growth spell before, but let's see if I still got it. What object should I use? Amelia Amethyst finds a rock, and places it on the ground. * Amelia Amethyst: Okay, rock, grow! Grow! Amelia Amethyst grabs a rock and performs the growth spell on it, before making it grow twice its size. * Twilight: Well done, Amelia! I think that's all for today. You're really talented at this. * Amelia Amethyst: Thanks, I'll be sure to keep practicing on my magic. So, same time next week? * Twilight: Of course. I'll go visit Red Fork before returning to Ponyville. * Amelia Amethyst: Alright, see you then! I'll go show the other gemstones my new skills! Amelia Amethyst creates a portal to Gemstonia, before entering it. Twilight leaves the park, and heads towards Red Fork's house, where most of the gang is hanging out. However, strangely, Red Fork isn't anywhere to be seen. * Bonk Choy: Hey, it's Twilight! * Re-Peat Moss: Hello! * Twilight: Hello guys. * Blue Ocean: Nice to see you. * Twilight: Hey, where's Red Fork? * Blue Ocean: He's in his room. I'll tell him to come out. (yells) Red Fork, come out here! Twilight wants to see you! Red Fork comes out of his room, looking pretty sick. * Starcade: Yeah, he's pretty sick. * Green Shadow: I don't know how he became sick, but it's certainly not a good sign. * Bonk Choy: Maybe it's because he ate too much food? * Blue Ocean: Nah, that' wouldn't make any sense. * Red Fork: (sounding sick) Hi guys, what's up? Aah... Aah... * Blue Ocean: Uh oh... take cover! * Blast: What? Why? Red Fork sneezes, and the sneeze is powerful enough to push everyone back a few feet, and even more the furniture in the room. * Blue Ocean: That's why. * Blast: Oh. * Twilight: Red Fork, you don't look good. * Red Fork: Nah, I'm fine. (coughs) * Green Shadow: No, you aren't. You're sick. * Bonk Choy: (gasps) Please don't tell me he's going to disintegrate... * Green Shadow: Calm down, Bonk Choy. That's only a movie. * Bonk Choy: But Red Fork's not feeling so good... * Green Shadow: He isn't, but he's not gonna disintegrate like half of the heroes in the movie we watched yesterday. * Bonk Choy: I hope not...that would be terrible... * Twilight: He won't. He's just very sick. Red Fork, you need to rest so you can recover. * Red Fork: Rest? No way! Who will lead the Red Crystals if there's an emergency? * Blue Ocean: Well, maybe I could... * Red Fork: (sneezes, accidentally blowing Blue Ocean into a wall) Oops, sorry. * Blue Ocean: Ugh... * Twilight: Well, if it helps, I could take care of leading the Red Crystals while you're gone. * Red Fork: Thanks, but don't you have your own responsabilities? * Twilight: Not today. It's all in my agenda, see? (shows Red Fork her agenda with all the activities she's planned for the entire month) * Red Fork: Uh, ok. (coughs) * Twilight: I'd suggest you go to Ponyville, and rest in my castle. I'll ask my friends if they can take care of you until you recover. * Red Fork: Really? Thanks. That's so nice of you, Twily... (coughs) * Bonk Choy: Uh...so Twilight is the leader of the Red Crystals now? * Starcade: Seems like it. * Green Shadow: I hope Red Fork feels better soon. * Starcade: Me too. * Twilight: Ok Red Fork, time for you to go to Ponyville. My friends can take care of you. * Red Fork: (sniffs) Ok. (coughs) Red Fork goes to Ponyville to rest, while the rest of the gang stays. However, what none of them knew, was that Squash and Bloomerang were spying on them from a window. * Squash: Did you hear that? Red Fork's gone! * Bloomerang: And the princess came to take his place. * Squash: This could be the chance Miss Bloomina has been waiting for! * Bloomerang: Let's go tell her! The two plants leave. Meanwhile, the gang is still in Red Fork's house. * Blue Ocean: So, Twilight's our new leader until Red Fork returns. * Blast: I guess so. * Bonk Choy: Well, but we aren't part of the Red Crystals. I mean, Green Shadow, Starcade, Re-Peat Moss and myself, of course. But...what are we gonna do now?! * Alice: I guess it won't change much for you guys, since for you the only difference is that Twilight will be on the team instead of Red Fork. * Blast: Makes sense. * Starcade: Wait a minute. Twilight, you said something about having your activities planned for the whole month, right? What's next on the agenda? * Twilight: Well, I had a few plans for today, including re-organizing my library, going to Ponyville's market to buy some food, and but that's what flexible agendas are for. I can move those activities to the free time I have over the next week. As Twilight says this, the gang hears people yelling outside. * Bonk Choy: Whoa-oh, looks like we have trouble! * Green Shadow: What is going on out there? * Alice: (looks out the window, and sees Miss Bloomina sitting on a throne made of vines, while her minions attack the citizens of Echo Creek) It's Miss Bloomina! * Green Shadow: At least evil me is not with her this time. Oh well, let's go stop her. Right, Twilight? * Twilight: Yes. Let's go, gang. The gang exits Red Fork's house, and heads towards where Miss Bloomina is. * Green Shadow: I can't help but get the feeling that this must be connected to Red Fork falling sick somehow. * Starcade: How do you figure? * Green Shadow: It's just a gut feeling. But we're going to need all the help we can get. Can you call the Retro Rebels? * Starcade: On it. (calls the Retro Rebels) * Bonk Choy: Now let's go kick Bloomina's butt! The gang moves forward, but before they reach Miss Bloomina, Twilight stops the gang from proceeding. * Blue Ocean: Hey! What gives!? * Blast: We're supposed to fight Miss Bloomina! * Twilight: And we will. But running straight into her won't do us any good. Right now we're close enough to see what she's doing, but she can't spot us. This is when we must study her to have better chances of winning the battle. * Blast: Study? I don't like studying! * Bonk Choy: Me neither! * Starcade: But haven't we defeated her before? We can always do that again! * Twilight: We really should study her first. * Blast: No way! We've fought her before! We can beat her easily! Blast flies towards Miss Bloomina. * Twilight: Blast, no! Miss Bloomina sees Blast flying towards her. * Miss Bloomina: Blast? Long time no see! Miss Bloomina spreads her fragance, making Blast's eyes turn pink. * Twilight: Blast... * Miss Bloomina: Are you ready, my servant? * Blast: Yes... Miss Bloomina. * Green Shadow: (faceleafs) Figures... * Starcade: Well, Blast will be fine, right? I'll let my Retro Rebels handle her, no problem. Starcade's team of Retro Rebels arrives. However, Warlock is nowhere to be seen among the team. * Smokey Bacon: We're here! * Test Subject Blue: What's the hurry? * Starcade: We have a flower to take down, you might have met her before. (points at Miss Bloomina) We have no time, where's Warlock? * Pink Angel: He's handling some other business at an abandoned city. I think it has something to do with magic? * Starcade: Got it. I suppose we'll have to handle Miss Bloomina without him then. (to Twilight) What do you think, Twilight? * Twilight: Wait for it. We need to study our surroundings as well. * Tommy: Really? * Gary Guppy: But I just wanna blow up stuff! * Starcade: (rolls her eyes) Retro Rebels, you know what to do. * Licorice: Are you sure? * Starcade: Yes, just do it. * Smokey Bacon: You can count on us! Starcade's team of Retro Rebels charge towards Miss Bloomina, showering on her with their attacks. However, Blast uses his ice powers to create an ice wall, blocking off the attacks. * Blast: We've got company, Miss Bloomina! * Miss Bloomina: Just as I thought. Well done, Blast. You're much more helpful this way. Now let's show them a lesson in respect. Miss Bloomina spreads her fragrance again, this time taking control of half of the Retro Rebels. '' * Smokey Bacon: Ice, ice, baby...(gets hypnotized) * Owl: Fire at will! (gets hypnotized) * Fat Cat: MEOW! (gets hypnotized) Meow? * Hot Air: I got you now! (gets hypnotized) * Licorice: This isn't working. We gotta retreat! * Test Subject Blue: Good idea. * Viking: I will never surrender to the enemy! * Pink Angel: Viking, come on! * Viking: No! * Test Subject Blue: Well, we gotta go anyway before we get ourselves hypnotized too. ''Test Subject Blue, Pink Angel, Viking and Licorice return to the gang safely, while the rest of the Retro Rebels became hypnotized. * Miss Bloomina: What, leaving so soon? * Twilight: Why didn't you stay as I said? Now she knows we're here, and will be harder to surprise. (Under Construction)Category:Stories Category:Stories by Redfork2000